gothicempirefandomcom-20200213-history
Cleophilus Tacitus
Cleophilus Acquillus Tacitus (b. 105 BCE d. 67 BCE) served as the first Dictator of Ptolemias from 80 BCE to 70 BCE. He was born with an incredible amount of genius which rivaled that of the greatest philosophers and mathematicians of the day such as Gnaeus Galaxus who was also born in 105 BCE or Remus Valerius who was born in 120 BCE. Cleophilus' charm and charismatic behaviour thoroughly impressed the lawyers of the Congressus. The King at the time, Julianus Priscillianus heard of the remarkable and young genius and appointed him Lawyer Congressus in 88 BCE at the age of just seventeen. When Marius Seneca was elected King in 83 BCE, Cleophilus initially had no issues with the new King. However, when Cleophilus appeared to show off against the King, Marius revoked his title. When he appealed two months later, he was welcomed back into the Congressus, however was met with cold behaviour from Marius. It seemed as the king was jealous, and as Cleophilus was growing to oppose the ideas of the old government in order to create a modern kingdom, they soon became bitter rivals. When Cleophilus was fired from the Congressus again in 79 BCE, he decided that Marius was a tyrant murderer and sought to lead the greatest and most important trial in history. Impeachment of Marius Seneca Main Article: Impeachment Trial of Marius II The trial was held in 81 and 80 BCE and lasted 6 months. Only the most incredible and illustrious minds were appointed to the job of prosecuting or defending Marius. The main prosecutors were Servius Farus and Ptolemy Oppius while the defense was held by Cornelius Cincius and Gnaeus Ravilla. Multiple assassinations were carried out during this 6 month duration. One of the more important assassinations were of Gnaeus Ravilla, the 8th Praefectus Sardinian who was killed in March of 80 BCE. But, when the citizens were furious and about to lead revolts, the trial ended. May 1st was the famed day in history of Marius' execution and Cleophilus' coronation. It was also in 80 BCE where Cleophilus wrote the Undecim Mandata, or the eleven mandates. A manuscript which listed the 11 triumphs of each god and an important lesson taught by each one. These lessons eventually became official laws of Ptolemias which spread Ptolemian religion across the kingdom. Dictatorship The Dictator was basically a king however only allowed 10 years in office. It was an elected position, but differing from a king, the dictator needed a 2/3 majority vote instead of the 1/2 or above. Cleophilus, now 25 and supreme ruler over Ptolemias, as his first expedition, lead an ambitious campaign the Asia Minor region. The name of this untouched kingdom was Dahudu. Bordering the scorching deserts of Persia, the inexperienced Dahudans quickly fell to the control of Ptolemias. Campaign in Dahudu It was another step of Cleophilus' world dominance. His epic plan to carve an empire from the unknown regions of the North all the way to the plateaus of India. Many believed this to be insane however with the campaign in Dahudu commencing in 79 BCE, world dominance became plausible. The dictatorship was now thrown into this uncontrollable lust for control that never ended. After seiging and burning the capital city to the ground, the army would enjoy a 3 month potestas over Dahudu. This wasn't Cleophilus' final triumph however. He hadn't even reached the age of 30 yet. Category:Military Leaders Category:Rulers Category:Ptolemians